Encountering the World of Lost
by Lyra Vazquez
Summary: Viewing the crash and everything after it from the eyes of a highly intelligent 16 year old girl, who will she form alliances with, and who will become her foes? And will her past catch up to her on this mysterious island?


"What is going on? Why can't I see anything? What happened? What's happening? Why can't I see anything? I remember being on the plane and then…the plane…oh my gosh, I remember…"

"Miss…miss!" yelled a voice from the back of my mind, bringing me back from reality.

I slipped my bookmark into my "Genes & Signals Molecular Biology" textbook, and slipped off my reading glasses and looked at the flight attendant who had just rudely interrupted my reading.

"What?" I Frustratingly answered back.

"Miss, didn't you hear the pilots announcement or feel the turbulence we are having please buckle your seatbelt!" she explained to me as she kept a firm hold on the chair as the plane moved.

While I buckled my seatbelt in a hurry I talked to her, "Listen lady, planes are the safest form of travel, it's been proven, there is 1 in a 3.95 billion chance of us crashing, and…"

The whole plane shook, and the flight attendant went flying into the air, my eyes were wide with shock and horror, and I felt my heart beating against my ribcage like the beating of a drum as the masks fell out of the ceiling, I hurriedly slipped one on to my mouth, and slowly all light turned off…

"So that is what happened, the plane, it hit turbulence, and then it crashed, so what does that mean? Am I dead? That's preposterous, my eyes are simply closed, and I should wake up now. Wake up! Wait! What is that? I can hear voices…oh my gosh, I can hear screaming…it did crash!"

As I finally realized the reality of the situation, my senses soon became in tune with what was happening around me, I could hear crying, screaming and explosions and the blowing of fire, it was horrifying, but no worse then the actual site of it all.

I remember opening my eyes and not believe what I saw, Oceanic Flight 815 had crashed on the beach of what seemed to be an island, and island of what seemed to be surrounded by nothing but oceans as far as the eye can see.

I sat up and got up from the grainy sand, dusting it off my skirt and off my burgundy vest, and pushed my low dark ponytail back. I stood there amidst the wreckage with nothing but people hurt around me, I could have helped them, I could have done my part, but I simply just walked away to the further end of the beach.

I sat with my legs crossed as in meditation, as the sun began to set in the horizon, the warmth leaving the air for a misty, mellow and humid night, the screams and talking had slowly died out, everyone was left with nothing but their thoughts…and memories.

When I had come out of my own thoughts, I realized that it was almost night, to my right there was a pregnant woman, a tad older then me, and to my left I saw a couple who looked Chinese or something walking in the direction away from the crowd.

In the back towards the branches and trees of the jungle I saw someone doing something that made me get up quickly. I walked towards him with one intention in mind:

"Could I have one of those please?" I asked politely and sounding educated.

"One of what sweetie?" The man asked me mockingly.

"One of the cigarettes of course." I answered back, wondering what his problem was.

"Sorry, last one." He answered, not giving much of a damn that he was holding a box of cigarettes in his hand.

"Well it seems to me that you have enough to spare in your hand right there." I pointed to where his hand was. I have always been to use to getting what I wanted.

He got up, stepping into the moonlight, I finally realized that he was a very tall and handsome man, but his eyes were very cold, all lost of care or love.

He held out his hand holding out the cigarette box with one cigarette sticking out of is so that I could take it, and as I took it into my hand he said:

"Aren't ya a little young to be smokin' there tiny?" he said taking a puff out of his own.

"And are you not a little old to even care?" I said back letting him light my cigarette, and bringing it into my mouth for the first time.

He smirked at that and looked out to the ocean to where I was looking.

"It does not really matter anymore anyways." I added in.

"What don't?" he asked looking at me.

"This…" I said holding out the cigarette, "…I…we all have just crashed on an island, I do not think my smoking will be one of my primary concerns at the moment, I believe I am smoking for the same reason you are smoking…" I looked to him as if I knew him already.

"And why would that be tiny?" he looked down on me.

"To escape…" And I slowly walked away to the great fire that was burning closer to the shore.

I passed by a great piece of wreckage where a large man sat beside the pregnant girl talking to her, to my front were two people bickering on a blanket on the floor. I passed one fire closest to the jungle, where a man and woman were in deep talk, therefore I wished not to disturb them and walked towards the second fire, where I sat, warming my hands, and staring at the movements of the roaring colors of red and orange and yellow.

In front me sat what seemed to be a Middle Eastern man, and beside him a smaller man whom had his head hooded over with his sweatshirt.

"Hello," Said the Middle Eastern man "I'm Sayid."

"Charlie." The smaller man smirked and pointed to himself pushing back his hood as in not to be rude. He seemed nervous, his eyes seemed really wide and open, I had suspected at the time, that he was feeling stressed naturally after the crash.

"Hi, I am Mal." I smiled back at them.

"Where are you from Mal?" asked Sayid trying to make conversation, as if Charlie and him had reached their limit of basic questions.

"Born and raised in Manhattan, New York, though I have been living in New Jersey for awhile." I explained, not wanting to go into much detail. Sayid looked at me and understood to stop asking questions, though Charlie looked at what I was wearing and asked:

"Did ya rush out of classes in Sydney, and ran on to the plane?" He nodded to my clothes putting his hood back on.

I was wearing a uniform from a prestigious school in Sydney that I had been staying at for a few weeks. It was a grey pleated skirt that went to my knees, black knee-highs and black Mary Jane shoes. My blouse and burgundy vest with the school crest certainly gave out an embarrassing more then intelligent vibe.

"I was…" I began to answer, when I was interrupted by a movement in the trees, both Sayid and Charlie got up to join the crowd of survivors that had gotten up to see what was going on. I got up too, standing between Sayid and Charlie, soon the man and woman I saw talking by the first fire joined us.

We could see the trees as tall as the sky moving, we did not know what was happening or why it was happening, soon a loud noise, the sound of a dinosaur filled the air, followed by stomping and the sound of broken trees.

Soon I could feel everyone's breathing, and hear everyone's gasping and beside me I heard Charlie sarcastically say:

"Perfect."


End file.
